Miradas
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Rin giro a ver, directo a los ojos azules de Haru. Sonrió un poco, sin embargo Haru no mostro ninguna expresión, seguía mirándolo, pero no sonreía ni nada. Eso hizo sentir un poco mal a Rin, quien giro la mirada de nuevo a su cuaderno. Haría que Haru sonriera primero. Sí. Lo haría sonreír. HaruRin Drabble. Centrandose en cuando eran unos pequeños de primaria. Resubido


_**Free no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para hacer esto, pero no gano nada de dinero con esto.**_

_**Advertencias: Yaoi, relación homosexual, abstenerse si no les gusta.**_

_**¿Romance?, tal vez, ¿humor?, si ustedes quieren, ¿ooc? Ni idea, júzguenme ustedes :3**_

_**¡A leer! **_

_**Miradas**_

Haruka POV

Estaba aburrido. En medio de la clase de matemáticas, la maestra hacia el ultimo repaso de sobre las divisiones. Estaba aburrido por el hecho de que ya había entendido el tema, no le interesaba seguir escuchando la misma repetición una y otra vez.

Giraba su mirada una y otra vez del techo al tablero, del tablero a sus compañeros, unos dormitaban, igual o peor de aburridos que él; otros copiaban y hacían preguntas sobre el tema. Y solo una persona más estaba como él.

-_Rin-_pensó mientras lo veía de perfil.

Rin giraba sus ojos rojos por todo el salón, y en algunos intervalos de tiempo escribía o garabateaba algo en la parte trasera de su cuaderno. Haru no pudo desviar su mirada del peli rojo. Parecía un imán.

Rin giro a ver, directo a los ojos azules de Haru.

Sonrió un poco, sin embargo Haru no mostro ninguna expresión, seguía mirándolo, pero no sonreía ni nada.

Eso hizo sentir un poco mal a Rin, quien giro la mirada de nuevo a su cuaderno y garabateo un poco más.

.

.

.

Rin POV

-_¿Por qué Haru tiene que ser tan insensible conmigo?_- se preguntaba una y otra vez Rin, decidió tomárselo como un reto, un duelo de miradas, un duelo de seriedad.

Haría que Haru sonriera primero.

Sí.

Lo haría sonreír.

Continuó vagando la mirada por todo el salón, hasta tener de nuevo la sensación de que te están mirando directamente en la nuca.

Giró, encontrándose de nuevo con los brillantes ojos de Haru.

Como se prometió a si mismo, no sonrió. Se divirtió internamente al ver la expresión ligeramente confundida de Haru. Probablemente estaba esperando que sonriera, pero no lo hizo, y no lo haría, aún. Se había prometido hacerlo sonreír, y lo lograría.

Empezó a girar los ojos, como cuando eres sarcástico. A inflar los cachetes, como si estuviese haciendo pucheros. A parecer tan desinteresado como parecía Haru a veces.

Se contuvo de la sonrisa que le iba a salir ante el ceño fruncido de Haru. Era tan fácil hacerlo rabiar, no era lo que quería, pero había logrado una reacción, algo mas que esa imperturbable cara, que nunca mostraba ningún sentimiento.

Continuó haciendo eso días despues, se convirtió en casi una tradición. Todavía tenía su promesa.

Cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, hacían aquello, las expresiones de Haru fueron cambiando, la sorpresa había pasado. La ira también. Se había acostumbrado a que Rin lo mirara de esa manera tan extraña.

Y no le molestaba que lo hiciera.

_Le gustaba._

En una de sus tantas batallas de miradas Haru estuvo a punto de sonreír. Rin estaba captando como las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban un poco, pero una silueta un poco más gruesa que sus compañeros de clase se interpuso, rompiendo el contacto visual.

Era la maestra, que lo estaba regañando.

Frunció el ceño, visiblemente enojado, esa mujer se había interpuesto ante el momento más apocalíptico de su vida.

-Matsuoka-san, ¿Podrías decirme la respuesta?- entonces Rin entendió el porqué de la sonrisa de Haru, ¡se estaba burlando de él!- ¿O prefieres que le pregunte a Nanase-san? Dijo la mujer girando, viendo a los ojos al pequeño niño, a quien se le desapareció el pequeño rastro de sonrisa que tenia.

Haru agacho la cabeza, no movió ningún musculo facial, eso lo vio rin cuando la maestra se quitó, sin embargo un pequeño color rojo se poso en sus pómulos. ¡Estaba avergonzado! ¡Nanase Haruka estaba avergonzado!

Rin celebro en su interior conocer otra expresión del rostro de Haru.

Días después sucedió.

Rin no cabía de felicidad. Haru le había sonreído, y esta vez no había maestra de por medio. Simplemente había sonreído. Rin sonrió de vuelta, satisfecho por cumplir su meta.

Hacer sonreír a Nanase Haruka, cumplido.

Sin embargo el juego entre ellos dos no desapareció.

Lo hacían mas seguido. Y Rin se sentía feliz de que Haru le sonriera. Ya no era tan seco con él.

Solo quedaba el siguiente paso.

Ser capaz de hablarle.

Trataría de hacerlo en sus prácticas de natación.

No se le ocurría como empezar a hablarle, así que la única manera que halló correcta, fue competir contra él mientras que practicaban, e iniciar una conversación al terminar.

.

.

.

_**Gracias por leer**_


End file.
